


Reunion

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a fic involving the room of requirement. A reunion at Hogwarts gives two lovers a chance to play in the Room of Requirement. Written for CeeJay, as a pick me up and an incentive to write more! :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Katie walked up the lane to the gates of Hogwart’s, nostalgia washing over her, making her smile. It had been ten years since she was last here, walking through the gates towards Hogsmeade for the seventh year’s final trip there.

The years fell away as she saw Alicia and Oliver talking animatedly on the lawn. Alicia turned, and waved. “Katie! Come here, look who I found!”

Oliver turned as well, opening his arms wide. His hair might have streaks of grey in it now, but the twinkle in his eyes was exactly the same as she remembered as she raced forward, hugging him tightly. “I missed you,” she mumbled into his shoulder as his arms banded tightly around her waist.

“I missed ye too, lass,” he said thickly, his burly scots accented voice full of emotion. She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. “Where’s your wife?”

He sighed and shook his head. “Leslie’s in America, playing in a charity match.”

“Give her my love then, when you talk to her.” A tall, dark haired man came up behind Alicia and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Katie’s eyes widened and she began to laugh. “I guess you’ve come out into the open about your relationship, finally?”

Alicia laughed as Terence kissed her neck. “Yes, the bloody prat convinced me to marry him.”

Terence’s eyes met Katie’s and he winked. “Only took six years to convince her, but Slytherin’s are nothing if not determined.”

“It might have had something to do with the baby we’re expecting in the fall, don’t you think?” Alicia said, turning her head and rubbing her nose on his cheek.

Terence laughed. “Well, that too.”

“A baby? Congratulations!” Katie cried happily, rushing over to hug her friend tightly.

Oliver grimaced slightly and then sighed, the frown turning to a smile. Happiness was hard to come by and Alicia looked deliriously happy. “I’ll never understand what she sees in you, but even I have to admit she makes you happy.”

Alicia gasped and her mouth dropped open as Oliver stuck his hand out to Terence. The two men shook hands and Alicia fairly leapt at Oliver, wrapping her arms around his neck happily.

“What a cozy scene, I’m almost heartbroken to interrupt.”

Terence laughed as Marcus joined the group. Oliver turned to glare at the newcomer, all traces of his earlier smile gone. “Well, I was wondering if you’d show up, Flint.”  
Marcus smirked at him and leaned against one of the large oaks. “Of course, no party would be complete without my presence.”

Alicia and Katie rolled their eyes as Terence chuckled. “Mate, you never change, do you?”

“Arrogance is as much a part of him as those hideous teeth were,” Katie said tartly, folding her arms across her chest.

He smiled at her, showing perfectly white, even teeth. “I had those taken care of my first year with the Falcons, princess.”

She sniffed, tilting her nose in the air. “I’m not your princess, Flint.”

His eyebrow arched. “Funny, I don’t remember you minding much last night.”

Her cheeks pinked and she spun on her heel as Oliver blustered beside her. “She’d never touch the likes of you, Flint!” Oliver roared, stepping between them.

Marcus turned his icy stare towards him and smirked. “You don’t know everything you think you do, Wood.” He nodded to Terence and walked quickly up the hill towards the Castle, following the path Katie had taken.

 

~*~

Katie stomped through the hallways, her feet moving without thought, anger clouding her mind.

Finally, she found herself staring at a door. It was a plain wooden door, lacking decoration and anything else to make it remarkable, yet it hid one of the greatest treasures of Hogwart’s Castle.

She laughed dryly, pulling it open. Of course she would find herself here, the one place in the castle that she could call hers alone.

The door creaked open and she sighed, stepping over the threshold. The decorations never changed, her mind always coming back to the same thing. A bed stood in the middle of the room, draped in silks and satins, mounds of lush pillows just waiting for her to sink into them.

She turned to shut the door and gasped as Marcus appeared in the doorway. “I think I said everything I had to say to you downstairs on the lawn,” she said icily.

He smirked, pushing the door open wider and stepping inside, forcing her to step backwards. He shut the door and flicked the lock closed, his eyes drifting to the bed behind her. “Seems to me we’ve danced this dance before, Bell.”

She rolled her eyes. “You never change, do you? Is it always about sex?”

He moved forward, his arms banding around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. “In this case, yes it is,” he said, his head dipping to capture her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth and taking possession.

Katie moaned, struggling to free her arms from his almost bruising grip. His touch worked the magic it always seemed to on her and before long she was melting bonelessly against him, the hands that had been pushing against him now pulling him closer.

He broke the heated kiss and stared down into her face. “Now, are we going to waste that?” he asked, his eyes flicking towards the bed.

“Not on your life,” Katie breathed, walking backwards until her knees bumped the edge of the bed. She fell backwards onto it and leaned up on her elbows, licking her lips. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Marcus smirked and walked towards the bed, shedding clothing as he went. First his green silk shirt, then the tailored black wool trousers. He toed off his black dress shoes and stopped to peel off his socks, dropping them one by one to the floor as Katie giggled from her perch on the bed.

His hands dipped into the waistband of his silk boxers and she sat up, pulling the straps of her dress down her arms. It pulled slightly and then slipped over her breasts. His eyes darkened as the taut globes sprang free, her nipples tightening under his intense gaze.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” he said huskily, sliding his boxers quickly down his hips and kicking them away. His cock jutted out, thick and hard from the nest of dark hair between his thighs.

Katie rose from the bed, the silk dress slipping down further. She shimmied a bit and it slid down her hips to land in a puddle of crimson silk on the floor. Her tiny lace knickers were drenched and her eyes hadn’t left his cock.

“Me? You’re the one with a body full of sculpted muscle,” she said, her hands sliding her knickers down her legs. “I could look at you all day long and never get tired.”

He laughed, picking her up and tossing her onto the bed. “I can think of other things that we could be doing all day long that would be much more fun,” he said, kissing her stomach, his tongue swirling around her belly button.

Katie giggled, sucking in her stomach to get it away from his teasing tongue. “Stop that, you know I hate being tickled.”

Marcus looked up and Katie sucked in her breath at the lust she saw in his eyes. “I like tickling you, princess, but not as much as I like doing other things to you,” he said, his hand cupping her pussy, one thick finger sliding through the wet folds, teasing her tiny bud.

Her head dropped back as a gasp of pleasure escaped her mouth. “God, you do that so well,” she panted, her hips undulating against his hand as he began to stroke her slowly, two fingers sliding into her tight sheath.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” he said against the soft skin of her neck, chuckling as she swatted his shoulder.

“Careful, I’ll sic my husband on you, he’s got one hell of a temper,” Katie said breathlessly.

“I bet I could take him,” Marcus said, nudging open her legs with his knee and moving between them, his cock pressing hard into her thigh.

Her hand slid down and grasped him lightly, stroking slowly over the velvety column of his cock. He hissed in pleasure and slid another finger into her quivering pussy. “I don’t know, he’s very possessive.”

He laughed softly as she squeezed his cock gently. “Come for me princess, I want to taste you,” he breathed in her ear. Katie moaned, her hips rocking faster against his thrusting fingers. Tight tension coiled in her pussy and his name tumbled from her lips as her body convulsed, pleasure radiating through her body.

Her thighs were quivering when he slid into her pussy, his cock stretching and filling her. He pulled out quickly and sunk back deeply into her body, her hips arching off the bed to meet his thrust. “Harder,” she moaned, her nails scoring lightly down his back.

He smirked, his hips surging against hers, pressing her down into the soft mattress. Her hands curled around his biceps, nails digging into the firm muscle as her body quickened once more, the tight coil of tension building deep within her body.

“Oh god,” Katie sobbed, her body on fire, lust and pleasure screaming through her, every nerve ending tingling as he pressed her harder and faster into the mattress. “Marcus!” she shouted breathlessly, her body tingling as pleasure spread out from her center.

His hoarse shout followed hers seconds later, her sheath milking his cock as his hips jerked hard against hers.

He rolled sideways, his body sprawling on the bed. Turning his head, he grinned wickedly at her. “Damn, that was good, princess.”

Katie leaned up on her elbow and swatted at his stomach. “You never change, you know that? Still the same giant prat you were on our wedding night.”

Marcus chuckled, leaning up drop a kiss on her nose. “Hard to believe it’s been six years, isn’t it?”

Katie laughed, pushing him over and laying atop his chest. “It’s seven years, you arse, or are you getting so old that you can’t remember anything anymore?”

Marcus’s eyebrow rose and he moved so quickly that she couldn’t even protest as he rolled them over, settling between her thighs once more. “Are you insinuating that I’m getting forgetful, princess?” he drawled in a soft, dangerous voice.

Katie laughed, leaning up to brush a light kiss across his lips. “I’m not insinuating anything, I’m saying it, you old codger.”

He looked affronted and began to tickle her. “I’ll show you codger, princess,” he said, dipping his head to capture one of her breasts in his mouth.

The door rattled on its hinges and a muffled voice shouted through the thick wood. “Katie! I know you’re in there, I heard your voice. If you don’t open this door I’ll break it down! And Flint, I know you’re in there as well, you bastard!”

Marcus sighed, dropping his head onto her chest. “You know I love you, right?” he asked, lifting his head to look at her. Katie nodded, a helpless look on her face as he continued. “However, I’m going to kill that Scottish git once and for all.”


End file.
